I DON'T REMEMBER
by HunMayhyuk
Summary: (chapter 1) Sangatlah tidak pantas aku menjadi pendamping hidupmu Hyung karna aku namja yang sangat buruk, kalau kau tau sebenarnya kau pasti marah Kyungsoo hyung SARANGHAE -KAISOO-


I'M NOT REMEMMBER

Author : Hun Mayhyuk

Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kai, Sehun, Baekhyun, Kris, Luhan

Pair : Kaisoo

Summary:

**Sangatlah tidak pantas aku menjadi pendamping hidupmu Hyung karna aku namja yang sangat buruk, kalau kau tau sebenarnya kau pasti marah  
Kyungsoo hyung SARANGHAE**

Sorry bad summary

.

PERINGATAN!

BAGI YANG GAK SUKA YAOI HARAP MENYINGKIR,  
BAGI YANG SUKA AYO MERAPAT 

Yuhuu ini FF kedua saya, jika mungkin FF saya ada persamaan alur cerita mohon maaf tapi ini ceritanya clear saya sendiri yang buat dari otak saya sendiri, dan jangan kaget kalau banyak tulisan yang kurang benar, banyak typo(s), karna masih author baru jadi kurang berpengalaman

Mohon bimbingannya #aseekkk

Ya udah langsung baca aja

.

.

.

.

Let gets to the read let's read

'Kai kau di mana sekarang, bisakah kau ke apartementku aku takut' Kyungsoo mengirim pesan kepada Kai, dia sangat kesepian dan ketakutan karena cuaca di luar hujan banyak petir yang sangat menakutkan membuat Kyungsoo merasa sangat takut.

Sudah sangat lama Kyungsoo menunggu balasan dari Kai tapi tak juga Kai membalas pesan dari Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo khawatir apa yang terjadi kepada Kai.

'Kai kenapa kau tidak membalas pesan dari ku, kau sedang apa sebenarnya? Apa kau sedang sibuk? Maaf mengganggu' Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan lagi dan dia memutuskan untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.

Kai dengan temannya yaitu Sehun tengah menunggu beberapa orang yang membuat Kai sangat marah karena mereka adalah musuh yang selalu mencari masalah.

BRAAKK

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu di dobrak, siapa lagi oangnya kalau bukan musuh Kai "maaf membuatmu menunggu lama tuan kim yang terhormat" seseorang yang berpostur tinggi

"Cuihh … jangan banyak bicara kau brengsek"

BUUKK

Kai langsung melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Kris, Kris tersenyum kecut dan memegang bibirnya yang berdarah dan langsung membalas tinju dari Kai dengan cepat Kai langsung menangkis tangan Kris dan Kai langsung mengambil kesempatan untuk meninju perut Kris.

Kris terjatuh dan langsung berdiri dengan sangat tegap tanpa merasa sakit yang di rasakannya, karna rasa sakitnya sudah tertutupi dengan amarah yang meledak

Kris menendang perut Kai membuat Kai terpental dan pinggangnya menabrak pinggir meja besi yang ada di gudang itu, membuat bajunya robek dan pinggangnya yang tergores dengan meja itu dan mengeluarkan darah.

Sehun yang sedari tadi diam langsung menendang Kris dengan sangat kuat membutnya juga terpental tetapi tidak separah Kai karna kris hanya menabrak kardus-kardus yang ada di belakangnya

Luhan juga mengambil tindakan dengan menampar Sehun dengan kakinya, membuat Sehun jatuh dan Luhan menduduki perut Sehun dan sembari meninju-ninju muka Sehun dengan puas.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Sehun mendorong Luhan dan posisi berubah menjadi Shun yang berada di atas Luhan dan Sehun ingin sekali melayangkan tinjunya tapi dia tidak tega melihat wajah Luhan yang sangat manis.

Sehun beranjak dari tubuh Luhan, Kai yang melihat Sehun di pukuli pun langsung beranjak dan melayangkan pukulannya ke wajah Luhan, Sehun sangat kaget "sudah Kai biar aku saja yang mengurus dia lebih baik kau urus saja bajingan itu" Sehun menunjuk kea rah Kris.

Kini Sehun tengah berhadapan dengan Luhan "kita bertemu lagi baby" Sehun tengah menggoda Luhan "brengsek" Luhan ingin sekali menghancurkan wajah Sehun yang terlihat sangat menjijikan.

Luhan mengayunkan tangannya untuk memukul Sehun tapi dengan cepat Sehun menangkis tangan Luhan "kau tidak bisa memukulku sayang" Sehun tersenyum evil membuat Luhan benar-benar muak

Luhan sangat susah untuk melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Sehun, ia memutuskan menggunakan tangan satunya lagi

dan itu membuat kedua tangan Luhan ada di cengraman Sehun, Sehun langsung memutar tubuh Luhan "kau tak akan bisa melawanku sayang" Sehun langsung mendorong luhan ke tempat tumpukan kardus-kardus yang tidak berbahaya.

"urusan kita belum selesai ayo Luhan" Kris memutuskan untuk menyudahi semuanya hari ini tapi bukan berarti masalah ini selesai.

.

.

.

Kris dan Kai memang tidak pernah akur, Kris masih memendam dendamnya kepada Kai karna Kai telah membunuh kekasihnya yaitu Tao.

Membunuh seseorang adalah hal biasa untuk seorang Kim Jong In, karna pekerjaannya adalah menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran.

.

.

.

Kai telah sampai di apartementnya dan melewati apartement Kyungsoo karna apartementnya dan kyungsoo hanya sebelahan atau sampingan dia ingin memencet belnya, tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karna dia berpikir Kyungsoo sudah tidur, dia tidak ingin mengganggu Kyungsoonya

Setelah dia sampai dan masuk di apartemennya, Kai langsung bergegas mandi.

.

.

setelah selesai mandi Kai mengecek ponselnya karna sedari tadi kai tidak ingat kalau ponselnya tertinggal di kamar

setelah melihat di layar ponsel ternyata ada 2 pesan dari Kyungsoo dan Kai langsung cepat-cepat membukanya

'_Kai kau di mana sekarang, bisakah kau ke apartementku aku takut'_

'_Kai kenapa kau tidak membalas pesan dari ku, kau sedang apa sebenarnya? Apa kau sedang sibuk? Maaf mengganggu'_

Deg

Rasanya darah yang mengalir di tubuh Kai serasa berhenti "Kyungsoo, apa yang terjadi" Kai langsung bergegas lari menuju apartement Kyungsoo dengan secepat kilat Kai sudah sampai dan mebuka pintu apartement Kyungsoo karna Kai tau apa password apartement Kyungsoo

Kai berlari ke kamar Kyungsoo dan mendapati Kyungsoo tengah tertidur pulas "hosh…hosh…hosh ternyata dia sudah tidur" nafas Kai terengah-engah

Merasa ada seseorang yang datang Kyungsoo langsung bangun dan mendapati Kai tengah berdiri di pinggir kasur yang Kyungsoo tiduri

"Kai" dengan mata yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka Kyungsoo menyebut nama Kai, Kai langsung memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dengan sangat erat "hyung maaf ponsel ku ketinggalan jadi aku tidak bisa membalas pesan dari mu"

Kai masih memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dengan sangat erat "ne, Kai gwenchana tapi lepaskan aku, aku tidak bisa nafas " tanpa Kai sadari sedari tadi dia memeluk Kyngsoo sangat erat dan langsung melepasnya

"maaf hyung, tapi hyung takut kenapa" Kai mulai menanyakan kenapa Kyungsoo takut "takut petir" Kai diam sejenak dan langsung tertawa "hahahahaha hanya petir hyung takut?" Kai menertawai Kyungsoo yang takut dengan petir

"YAK! Kai kau menyebalkan" Kyungsoo berbalik membelakangi Kai dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimutnya, membuat Kai terkekeh karan tingkah Kyungsoo sangat imut menurut Kai

Kai langsung ikut masuk kedalam selimut bersama Kyungsoo dan memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang "lepas" Kyungsoo berkata denga sangat dingin

"hyung marah ya?" Kai sudah takut kalau Kyungsoo marah "ani" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan sangat cepat "kalau tidak marah jangan membelakangiku hyung" Kai berharap kalau Kyungsoo menghadap dengannya karna Kai ingin sekali melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sangat manis

Kyungsoo membalikan badannya menghadap Kai, Kai tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Kyungsoo dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang "hyung saranghae" Kai sangat mencitai dan menyayangi Kyungsoo dan dia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun manyakiti Kyungsoo "nado saranghae"

Kai mencium kening Kyungsoo dan turun mencium bibir Kyungsoo tanpa nafsu tetepi dengan kasih sayang yang sangat tulus

Kai melepas ciumannya dan tersenyum manis, dan Kyungsoo pun tersenyum sangat manis setelah Kyungsoo memperhatikan wajah Kai ternyata ada luka lebam di wajahnya Kyungsoo baru tahu karna lampu yang ada di kamar kyungsoo sudah di matikan daqn diganti dengan lampu yang tidak telalu terang.

"Kai ada luka lebam, apa kau tadi berkelahi lagi" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca "tidak hyung aku tidak berkelahi tapi ini tadi aku jatuh" Kai mencoba mencari alasan tapi Kyungsoo tidak percaya

"aku tidak suka di bohongi Kai, aku tau kau pasti bohong" air mata Kyungsoo mulai jatuh "iya aku berkelahi, tapi aku tidak apa-apa hyung, dan hyung tidak usah menangis" Kai mulai mengakui perbuatannya

"berapa kali aku bilang jangan berkelahi, kau tidak mau mendengarkanku hiks…hiks…" tangisan Kyungsoo sudah lepas dan airmata terus mengalir.

"iya aku tidak berkelahi lagi hyung, cup cup cup ulijima hyung" kai menghapus airmata kyungsoo dan mencium kedua mata kyungsoo lalu memeluknya.

"sudah hyung tidur saja, ini sudah telalu malam, emmm aku mala mini tidur disini ya hyung" Kai berniat untuk tidur di kamar Kyungsoo menemani Kyungsoonya agar tidak ketakutan lagi

"ne" Kyungsoo hanya menjawab dengan singkat dan dia pun tertidur di pelukan Kai.

'_asal hyung tau aku adalah seorang pembunuh, aku orang jahat, jika aku memberitahumu siapa aku sebenarnya aku takut kehilangan kamu hyung, kaena aku sangat mencintaimu, sungguh'_ batin Kai dalam hati.

Sebenarnya Kai tidak tega membohongi Kyungsoo tetapi dia harus bohong karana dia sangat mencintai Kyungsoo dan Kai takut kehilangan Kyungsoo-nya yang sangat dia sayangi

.

.

.

.

Matahari telah muncul menandakan pagi pun telah datang dan mereka berdua Kai dan Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidur mereka

"pagi hyung" sapa Kai yang belum sepenuhnya terbangun "hoam pagi juga Kai, tumben sekali kau bangun pagi" Kyungsoo mulai mengucek-kucek matanya agar bisa melihat lebih terang

"aku juga tidak tahu hyung kenapa" Kai menjawab dengan senyum manis di pagi hari.

.

.

.

.

"BRENGSEK! Kita semalam kalah dengan Kai dan Sehun, kita harus cari cara lain untuk menhancurkan Kai" Kris telah murka dia sangat marah kali dia ingin mencari cara lain untuk menghancurkan musuhnya.

"aku setuju Kris sebaiknya kita cari cara lain" Luhan yang notabennya adalah teman Kris menyetujui apa yang di katakana oleh Kris

"apa kau ada cara untuk rencana kita selanjutnya" Kris sedang merencanakan sesuatu "bagaimana kalau kita culik saja namjachingunya" Luhan menemukan cara untuk melawan Kai tapi bukan dengan cara berkelahi seperti biasanya.

"ide bagus Luhan, apa kau tahu siapa namjachingu Kai" Kris mulai tergiur dengan ide Luhan "aku tau Kris namanya Do Kyungsoo dia tinggal tepat di samping apartement Kai" Luhan memberitahukan identitas tidak lengkap Kyungsoo.

"bagus Luhan kita akan menculiknya sekarang juga" Kris sudah tidak sabar untuk menculik namjacingu Kai "kaja" Kris mengintrupsi Luhan untuk bertindak sekarang juga.

.

.

.

.

.

"hyung aku harus pergi, aku ada urusan" Kai berpamitan dengan Kyungsoo walaupun mereka mempunyai apartement masing-masing tapi Kai terlalu sering menginap di apartement Kyungsoo

"iya Kai aku juga harus berangakat kerja" Kyungsoo kembali merapikan dasi yang menempel di lehernya sedangkan Kai hanya memandang Kyungsoo dari belakang.

Kai sedang melamun memikirkan dirinya yang sangat buruk dengan pekerjaan yang ia kerjakan selama ini membuat kehidupannya semakin buruk, dia sadar suatu saat Kyungsoo akan tau yang sebenarnya.

Kai merenung karna dia tidak pantas untuk Kyungsoo, lihatlah Kyungsoo berpakaian yang sangat rapi memakai kemeja yang dilengkapi jas hitam dan dasi yang menempel di lehernya, sedangkan Kai hanya mengenakan jacket hitam dan celana jeans seperti preman.

Kai tidak pantas di sandingkan dengan Kyungsoo yang seorang 'pengacara' jika suatu saat Kyungsoo tau bahwa Kai adalah pembunuh, maka Kai yakin Kyungsoo langsung akan menjebloskannya ke penjara.

"Yak! Kai kenapa melamun, kamu ada masalah? Atau tidak enak badan? Hmm…" Kyungsoo menghawatirkan Kai yang sedari tadi melamun

"eh? Na..n gwenchana" Kai tersadar dari lamunannya dan dengan segera dia menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan reflek karna dia kaget Kyungsoo mengganggu lamunannya.

"ya sudah aku pergi dulu hyung, hati-hati ya hyung, jaga dirimu baik-baik" sambung Kai yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Kai langsung mengendarai motor kerennya berwarna hitam itu untuk menuju tempat dimana seseorang sedang menunggunya yaitu Sehun.

Tidak terlalu lama Kyungsoo pun juga pergi ke kantornya, dia bekerja sebagai pengacara, dia menyetop taxi dan Kyungsoo langsung pergi bekerja.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Kai masuk kerumah seorang yang selalu selama ini menyuruh seseorang untuk membunuh seseorang.

"kalian sudah datang, kalian harus membunuh orang ini" tanpa basa-basi orang itu melempar selembar photo kepada Kai "baiklah" Kai pun langsung menerima suruhan dari orang itu

"kali ini kalian harus berhati-hati karna dia anak dari pejabat, dan anak itu di kawal dua bodyguard, jadi berhati-hatilah jangan sampai kalah dan ketauan" orang iyu mengintruksi Kai dan Sehun agar berhati-hati.

"ok. Kami akan melaksanakannya" tanpa pikir panjang Kai akan membunuh anak itu.

Kai dan Sehun kini akan mencari tahu dimana anaka itu sekarang berada dengan alamat yang tertulis di belakang photo itu.

"kau yakain Kai ingin membunuh anak kecil?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada khawatir "iya, aku yakin, aku akan membunuhnya" jawab Kai dengan sangat yakin dia bisa melakukannya

"tapi Kai anak itu masih kecil dan dia masih polos, dia tidak berdosa Kai" Sehun menasehati Kai agar tidak melakukannya "kau ini cerewet sekali, kenapa memangnya kau tidak berani membunuhnya?" Kai tetap kukuh dengan pendiriannya walaupun Sehun sudah menasehatinya.

"iya, aku tidak berani Kai membunuh anak kecil" Sehun dengan polos dan tanpa rasa malu menjawab petanyaan Kai "baiklah kau diam saja, kau tidak perlu membunuh, biar aku saja yang membunuhnya, tapi kau tetap harus membantuku untuk mengatur strategi agar kita tidak ketauan"

"baiklah aku setuju" Sehun menyetujui tawaran Kai, mereka tengah menuju kerumah anak itu.  
.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di rumah mewah yang mereka tuju tadi, mereka bersembunyi di pohon yang besar dan focus melihat anak kecil dengan dua bodyguardnya tengah keluar dari rumah mewah itu dan masuk kedalam mobil.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kai dan Sehun langsung mengikuti mobil itu, dengan sangat professional sehingga mereka tidak tau bahwa ada dua orang yang tengah mengikuti dari belakang

Setelah sampai anak kecil itu langsung turun dai mobil untuk masuk kekelasnya dia masih anak TK, sedangkan bodyguard menunggunya di luar

Kai sedang berada di depan pintu ruang kelsa anak itu, bagus sekali anak itu duduk di depan itu memudahkan Kai untuk menembaknya, Kai sudah menyamar dengan kacamata hitam mengenakan topi, masker yang menutupi mulutnya dan di tambah jacket hitamnya yang memiliki tudung kepala sehingga mampu menutup wajah dan kepala Kai agar tidak di kenali.

DOOORRR

Dengan cepat Kai menembak anak itu dan berbalik badan jalan dengan santai agar tidak di curigai orang-orang yang ada di dalam kelas langsung panic dan sangat ribut karna ada murid yang tertembak

Di waktu bersamaan Sehun menjalankan misinya dia berjalan menuju bodyguardnya dan dengan sengaja dia menabrak dua bodyguard itu dan menjatuhkan pistol di depan dua body guard itu,

"oh… maaf saya tidak sengaja" Sehun terus menunduk dan Sehun pun mulai ber acting bahwa tabrakan itu adalah dalam unsur ketidaksengajaan, walaupun sebelumnya sudah Sehun rencanakan Sehun langsung meminta maaf agar misinya tidak ketauan.

"hah itu pistol, pistolnya terjatuh" body guard itu dengan tanpa sadarnya mengambil pistol itu.

Tiba-tiba ada keributan di ruang kelas yang dua body guard itu tau, itu adalah ruang kelas majikannya, dan mereka pun berlari, tanpa dia sadari salah satu dari body guard itu memegang pistol yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"dia membawa pistol pasti dia pembunuhnya, dia yang menembaknya" orang-orang di sana mulai menuduh dua orang itu

Mereka sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi karna perkataan mereka tidak akan didengar, mereka terus menyeret dua body guard itu dan menyerahkannya ke polisi.

Di waktu yang bersamaan Kai tengah berada di belakang sekolah menuju jalan raya yang pastinya Sehun sudah ada di sana dan ketika melihat Sehun, Kai langsung naik di motornya

Lalu sehun melesat cepat seperti angin, mereka telah berhasil menyelesaikan misi kali ini, mereka tampak senang sekali.

.

.

.

.

"ada kasus bau lagi ya? Keliatannya kamu sibuk banget" sapa Kyungsoo pada temennya baekhyun yang ada di samping meja kerjanya

"iya Kyungsoo, ini kasusnya baru saja terjadi" jawab baekhyun dengan masih focus pada pekerjaannya "kasus apa Baekhyun siapa tau aku bisa bantu" Kyungsoo menawarkan bantuan kepada Baekhyun

"kasus pembunuhan anak-anak dan ini yang terbunuh anak dari pejabat tinggi korea, ini kasus yang sangat serius Kyungsoo, dan aku di tugaskan untuk membela kedua bodyguard anak itu karna dia yang menjadi tersangka pembunuhan" Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar

"baiklah Baekhyun aku akan coba bantu sebisaku, tapi tunggu kenapa body guard nya di tuduh kalau mereka yang memebunuh bukanya tugas mereka kan untuk melindungi anaka itu" Kyungsoo mulai bertanya ada sesuatau yang janggal

"karna pada saat kejadian salah satau dari dua body guard itu memegang pistol, maka dari itu mereka menjadi tersangka, tapi itu sulit di percaya Kyungsoo karna mereka sudah bekerja dengan majikannya yang pejabat itu sudah lama, sulit di percaya kalau mereka berkhianat" jelas Baekhyun sangat rinci

"benar juga, tapi bisa jadi karna dia membutuhkan uang sehingga dia harus membunuh anak itu akan mendapat upah" Kyungsoo mulai mencurigai body guard itu

"sedikit kemungkinan seperti itu, karna sekarang maraknya pembunuh bayaran sehingga mereka bisa saja melakukan itu" Baekhyun mulai setuju dengan Kyungsoo "ok. Kita mulai selidiki masalah ini" ucap Kyungsoo serius

"aissh…. Menyebalkan kenapa aku mendapat kasus seberat ini aku kan pengacara baru, walaupun sudah banyak kasus yang aku tangani tapi tetap saja aku masih belum berpengalaman" Baekhyun mengeluh dengan tugas kasus yang sangat berta yang di berikan oleh atasannya.

"sudahlah Baekhyun kau jangan mengeluh terus, aku akan membantumu mencari bukti-bukti akurat agar terdakwahmu tidak di penjara kalau dia tidak bersalah, tapi sebaliknya jika bukti-bukti menyatakan dia bersalah maka kita tidak bisa melakukan apapaun" Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun

"kau benar juga Kyungsoo, aku memiliki rekaman cctv yang terpasang di koridor sekolah tempat anak itu bersekolah" Baekhyun mencoba memberitau Kyungsoo rekaman tersebut

"coba aku lihat" Baekhyun memberikan laptopnya pada Kyungsoo agar dia bisa melihat video itu "disitu ada orang yang mencurigakan Kyungsoo dia mengenakan kacamata hitam, masker, topi, serta tudung yang ada pada jacketnya, sehingga membuat wajahnya tertutup dan itu sangat mencurigakan"

Dengan segera Kyungsoo mem pause video itu lalu di zoom agar terlihat lebih jelas "benar juga wajahnya tertutup bagaimana kita bisa mencaritau, tunggu sepertinya aku kenal dengan sepatunya" Kyungsoo mulai mencurigai sepatu yang di kenakan orang itu karna sepertinya dia pernah liat.

"jinjja? Nuguya Kyungsoo nugu?" Baekhyun benar-benar ingin tau pemilik sepatu itu "hehehe aku hanya becanda Baekhyun" dengan watadosnya Kyungsoo menjawab dengan santai

"aisshh Kyungsoo ini keadaan serius jangan becanda" Baekhyun mulai marah "mianhae Baekhyun-ah" stelah membuat Baekhyun marah Kyungsoo langsung meminta maaf.

'_Tapi aku kenal dengan sepatunya, seperti sepatu Kai yang ia kenakan tadi pagi, ah tidak mungkin Kai yang melakukannya tidak mungkin' _ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati tanpa Kyungsoo sadari dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya itu membuat Baekhyun penasaran ada apa dengan Kyungsoo

"Yaa! Kyungsoo kau kenapa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seperti memikirkan sesuatu" Baekhyun curiga ada sesuatu pada Kyungsoo

"gwenchana Baekhyun aku hanya binggung dengan kasus yang rumit ini" Kyungsoo mencoba mengelak dan Baekhyun langsung percaya dan tidak mencurigainya lagi.

"baiklah Kyungsoo ini sudah waktunya pulang dan besok adalah hari sidang pertama untuk kasus yang sedang akau tangani, aku akan menyiapkan semuanya untuk membela terdakwa yang sudah mempercayaiku sebagai pengacaranya, dan aku mau pulang apa kau mnginap disini" Baekhyun bersiap-siap untuk pulang

"tidak, aku tidak menginap aku juga mau pulang Baekhyun" Kyungsoo juga merapikan barang-barangnya dan bergegas pulang

"ok. Aku duluan ya cabe" Kyungsoo mulai bergurau dengan mengatai Baekhyun cabe, otomatis membuat Baekhyun marah "YAAAAK! KYUNGSOO KAU BICARA APA, AWAS KAU BESOK TIDAK SELAMAT" Kyungsoo pun lari dengan cepat dan jangan lupa dia lari sembari tertawa memegangi perutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dengan berada di halte untuk menunggu busnya dan ada motor berhenti pas di hadapannya, ia pun tau itu siapa "Kai…" Kyungsoo tertawa lebar karna ada Kai "palli naik chagiya" Kai memanggilnya chagi di depan umum membuat Kyungsoo merona dan mengakibatkan rona merah timbul di kedua pipinya

Kyungsoo bergegas untuk naik "Kai aku malu, kau memanggilku chagi di depan umum" Kyungsoo mulai terus terang pada Kai "kenapa harus malu hyung, aku saja tidak malu malah aku senang" perinsip Kai berlawanan dengan Kyungsoo

"ya sudah terserah" jawab Kyungsoo singkat dan Kai langsung membawa Kyungsoo dengan kecepatan maximal membuat Kyungsoo takut dan mengeratkan pegangannya di pinggang Kai, senyum senang Nampak di bibir Kai

.

.

.

.

"hyung aku menginap lagi ya di apartement hyung hehe" Kai mulai ketagihan bermalam di apartement Kyungsoo "iya Kai boleh, aku juga tidak terlalu senang jika sendirian" Kyungsoo meng iya kan permintaan Kai

Kyungsoo membuka pintu apartementnya dan mereka pun masuk Kai melepas sepatunya dan di taru di rak sepatu, seketika Kyungsoo ingat rekaman cctv yang ia lihat tadi

'_sepatu itu sangat mirip ah tidak hanya mirip bahkan sama dengan sepatu yang di kenakan oleh orang misterius tadi, atau jangan-jangan orang itu Kai tapi tidak mungkin Kai seorang pembunuh'_ Kyungsoo

curiga lalu ia melihat keatas untuk melihat jacket yang di pakai Kai _'hah bahkan jacketnya pun sama, tulisannya juga sama XOXO apakah Kai seorang pembunuh? Tidak tidak tidak'_

"Tidak mungkin" Kyungsoo keceplosan ia tidak sengaja melontarkan kata itu "apanya yang tidak mungkin, kau kenapa hyung" Kai mulai khawatir karna tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mengatakan 'tidak mungkin'

.

.

.

.

TBC

Thank you banget yang sudah mau membaca FF saya hehe sekali lagi terima kasih,

Maaf kalau ada salah-salah kata #kaya pidato.

Mohon reviewnya yeorobun, review sangat berarti untuk menunjang kesuksesan dalam membuat FF

KAMSAHAMNIDA


End file.
